Let's Escape - un Spin-Off de Bloody Cross Chronicles
by Elenthya
Summary: Dans le tourbillon des Chroniques qui sévit depuis quelques mois, un couple apparaît comme un modèle de stabilité et de tendresse. Mais Aidô et Yori ont-ils toujours agi ainsi l'un pour l'autre? Début de réponse dans ce OS... Potentiellement une fic à part entière? A vous de me dire. - Romance, léger Angst, une pointe d'humour… et de sang-suel, comme toujours.


_Petit aparte : 9h24 à ma montre, comme promis. Toutes mes bonnes ondes vont vers toi, mon ami._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _Bonjour à tous ! Vous m'avez manqué !_

 _._

 _C'est le 14._

 _En guise de chocolats d'amitié, je vous fais parvenir ce petit OS. J'espère que vous ne m'oubliez pas…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Préambule – A lire avant tout, merci !**_

 _._

 _._

 _ **A ceux qui n'auraient pas encore lu Bloody Cross Chronicles :**_

 _Ce one-shot est un spin-off, il reprend l'univers et les personnages de ma fic VK principale, « Bloody Cross Chronicles ». Si vous ne l'avez pas lue, vous risquez de ne pas pouvoir apprécier pleinement ce qui va suivre, sans compter que vous allez vous spoiler méchamment l'intrigue de l'acte 1 de BCC. Puis-je vous suggérer de mettre cette page de côté pour le moment, et d'aller faire un tour du côté de Bloody Cross Chronicles ? Si c'est le couple AidôxYori qui vous a attiré jusqu'ici, il y a des chances pour que BCC vous plaise… Pour ça, et pour une « romance » ZeroxYûki assez particulière, aussi…_

 _._

 _._

 _ **A ceux qui ont lu Bloody Cross Chronicles – et attention les autres, spoilers sur BCC acte 1 à compter de …maintenant !**_

 _._

 _Vous avez été nombreux à me demander en review et en MP comment le couple AidôxYori dans BCC s'était constitué… Voilà, rien que pour vos yeux, un tout début de réponse !_

 _._

 _Pour rappel, BCC acte 1 dévoilait une histoire alternative de Yûki et Zero, relatée sous forme de chroniques écrites par Wakaba Yori en personne, bien longtemps après les faits. En parallèle de son récit, Yori donnait régulièrement des indices sur les évènements qui avaient précédé sa rédaction des Chroniques… Entre autres, sa crise de folie (chapitre 10 de BCC), sa lente convalescence (chapitre 11), la révélation de sa vraie nature (épilogue !), et le développement de sa relation avec Hanabusa Aidô._

 _Ce one-shot spin-off ne se risquera pas à vous donner des détails probants sur la suite des aventures de Yûki et Zero – il y aura BCC acte 2 pour ça, promis ! Mais il me permet d'étoffer cette période charnière qui précédait le Prologue de l'acte 1, ces fameuses sept années pendant lesquelles Yori a lutté contre les souvenirs qui la dévoraient._

 _Une lutte qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de devoir mener seule, jusqu'à ce que, quatre ans avant l'écriture des Chroniques, un certain Aristocrate s'en mêle…_

… _Et voici comment._

 _._

 _._

 _Dans tous les cas, bonne lecture à vous, et à très bientôt j'espère !_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Romance, léger Angst (hérité de Bloody Cross Chronicles), une pointe d'humour… et de sang-suel, comme toujours. Un OS à l'image de notre Aidô national, en somme…_

 _._

 _Bêta-Reader :_ _ **SilverPhantomD**_ _– on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, hein ma belle ? -)_

 _._

 _A propos du titre : inspiré de l'instrumentale éponyme de_ _ **Digital Daggers**_ _…_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bloody Cross Chronicles – Spin-off**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Let's Escape**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Hana-san ?

Nul ne lui répondit. Résigné, il ferma la porte derrière lui, et le brouhaha des infirmières et des visiteurs en provenance du couloir s'éteignit aussitôt. Dans la petite chambre sombre, le silence devint soudain écrasant.

Quelques secondes suffirent à sa vision pour s'habituer, et il fixa sans mot dire la silhouette familière. Assise au bord de son lit, elle lui tournait le dos, demeurait face à l'unique fenêtre. Les rideaux occultants étaient à peine entrouverts, laissant filtrer un mince rayon de lumière dorée aux pieds de la jeune femme. Le soleil se couchait.

\- Yori-san.

Cette fois-là, il crut la voir frémir. Elle baissa la tête, et ses cheveux blonds cuivrés cascadèrent sur sa nuque, révélant ses épaules crispées. Sa voix s'avéra pourtant lente et monocorde, exempte de toute émotion.

\- Comment m'avez-vous retrouvée ?

\- Ça n'a pas été simple, concéda-t-il. Entre votre nom d'emprunt et votre famille qui refusait de coopérer, j'ai dû faire jouer pas mal de relations pour vous localiser. C'est finalement une fiche de surveillance de la Guide des Hunters qui m'a mis sur la piste…

Il hésita avant de reprendre. Il fallait toujours qu'il parle trop quand il était mal à l'aise.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé à vous chercher dans cet hôpital pour vampires. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Allez-vous-en, Aidô-san.

\- Vous avez l'air d'aller bien, reprit-il sur le même ton de conversation.

Ce n'était pas une flatterie d'usage. Sur la longue route qui devait l'amener jusqu'à cette clinique de province, il avait craint de la retrouver dans le même état que trois ans auparavant : délirante, sale et amaigrie, pitoyable. Mais même dans la pénombre, il pouvait deviner que les infirmiers – des vampires de classe moyenne, comme l'ensemble des équipes soignantes de l'établissement – ne lui avaient pas menti. Convenablement habillée de vêtements intacts, les cheveux soignés et arrangés avec minutie, Yori semblait à peine plus mince que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, soit un mois plus tôt, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse sans laisser de trace.

\- J'étais inquiet, Yori-san. Pourquoi êtes-vous partie si précipitamment ?

Elle parut être sur le point de se retourner, avant de se retenir et de n'esquisser qu'un hochement de tête.

\- Encore cette histoire de fidélité envers Yûki ? Je ne veux plus que vous veilliez sur moi, Aidô. Ça dure depuis un an, c'est ridicule.

Il glissa ses mains dans ses poches et s'avança de quelques pas, tout en s'efforçant de ne pas montrer à quel point la remarque lui était pénible.

\- Je voulais effectivement respecter la volonté de Yûki-sama en vous protégeant, mais ça n'a jamais été mon unique motivation. Je pensais que depuis le temps, vous l'aviez compris.

Un craquement retentit à ses pieds. Baissant les yeux, il remarqua enfin la multitude de comprimés blancs, éparpillés autour d'une petite boîte, brisée comme si on l'avait violemment jetée au sol. Dans la chambre silencieuse, c'était le seul détail qui sortait un tant soit peu de l'ordinaire, mais cela le frappa plus encore que si Yori avait crié.

\- Vous m'avez trouvée, et je vais bien. Partez maintenant.

Sans se retourner, elle ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit, en sortit une boîte similaire à celle jetée au sol. Quelques chuintements de comprimés résonnèrent, puis il la vit porter une main à sa bouche, l'entendit déglutir.

\- Je vous ai cherchée pendant des semaines. Regardez-moi en face au moins, et dites-moi que ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous êtes partie.

\- Allez-vous-en, Aidô-san… S'il vous plait.

Il s'avança encore, indifférent aux Blood Tablets qui craquèrent sous ses pas. Dans l'ombre, elle parut se raidir.

\- Restez où vous êtes.

\- Alors regarde-moi, Yori. Et réponds-moi, souffla-t-il, acerbe, éclipsant toute forme de politesse.

Le silence retomba. Après d'interminables secondes qui mirent la patience du vampire à rude épreuve, elle pivota sur son lit et posa enfin un regard indifférent sur lui. Dans la pénombre, les iris d'habitude couleur d'ambre avaient viré à l'écarlate. Sans le quitter des yeux, Yori saisit un autre comprimé qu'elle porta à ses lèvres et déglutit presque aussitôt. Ses gestes étaient lents, méthodiques, presque mécaniques et pourtant d'une grâce toute détachée qui secrètement le troublait. S'en rendait-elle seulement compte ?

Tandis qu'elle absorbait une troisième Blood Tablet, le rouge impérial de ses prunelles parut se ternir, puis s'effaça peu à peu. Ses iris d'ambre encore illuminés d'une once de carmin, elle eut un curieux soupir, presque une légère quinte de toux, puis elle referma la boîte et la posa près d'elle. Elle croisa ensuite ses mains sur ses genoux, et le dos bien droit, elle murmura.

\- Vous savez que je ne souhaite plus m'exposer au sang d'autrui. Les Blood Tablets me sont déjà suffisamment pénibles. Je ne supporterai pas d'incorporer d'autres souvenirs.

Son ton était tranquille et posé, presque atone, comme s'ils étaient en train d'échanger sur la pluie et le beau temps. Entre ses lèvres fines, ses canines blanches brillaient cependant comme de l'ivoire, trahissant sa soif.

\- Malgré cela, Aidô-san, vous m'avez proposé le vôtre. Votre sang. Comme si de rien n'était.

Une seule fois il l'avait vue ainsi, et c'était en présence de Kaito Wakaba : usuellement discrète mais chaleureuse et attentive aux autres, Yori, face à son père, s'était révélée froide, distante, maîtresse d'elle-même. Aidô l'avait trouvée belle à lutter ainsi pour défaire le préjugé tenace que ses proches avaient gardé d'elle. Ce jour-là, il se souvenait s'être juré en silence de la soutenir, de la protéger envers et contre tout, elle qui avait déjà bien assez souffert.

Mais qu'elle se comporte ainsi avec lui l'excéda au plus haut point. C'était soudain comme si à l'image de son père et de ses proches, il avait à son tour trahi sa confiance. Pourtant, tout ce qu'il avait osé faire était lui offrir son sang, sans rien exiger en retour. Et de la part d'un vampire, Aristocrate de surcroît, cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose.

Une seule et _merveilleuse_ chose… N'en avait-elle donc pas conscience ?

\- Alors oui, c'est de votre faute si je suis partie, Aidô-san. Et non, je n'ai pas besoin de vous. Allez-vous-en, s'il vous plait.

Elle était d'une froideur telle qu'il renonça à user de mots et agit d'instinct. Les yeux rivés à ceux intransigeants de Yori, il contourna le lit pour lui faire face. D'une main douce mais ferme, il lui releva le menton, captura ses lèvres.

D'abord elle ne réagit guère sous ce baiser qu'il voulait tendre, et il dut monopoliser tout son self-control pour ne pas perdre patience : c'était _Yori_. Elle avait toujours agi ainsi, du temps où ils travaillaient tous deux pour Kurosu Kaien, ou même pendant leur scolarité à l'Académie. Déjà à cette époque où elle ne faisait que peu de vagues comparée à ses bruyantes homologues, il avait remarqué son apparente froideur, ses commentaires à la limite du pince-sans-rire, ce manque d'expressivité qui la caractérisait dans les circonstances même les plus sombres – quand l'Académie avait été attaquée, son visage n'avait jamais fait montre de la moindre peur, quand bien même ses mains pouvaient trembler.

Car après tout, elle était la fille d'un puissant PDG et Conseiller au Sénat, promise initialement à un avenir brillant où la spontanéité et les sentiments n'avaient guère leur place… Aristocrate de naissance, il ne pouvait que la comprendre. Et quand lui-même avait lutté contre ce système étouffant en affichant une impertinence rare, elle à l'inverse avait vraisemblablement opté pour l'option « Filer droit ». Avant de prendre son essor une fois adulte…

Contre ses lèvres, Yori eut un léger soupir puis répondit enfin à ses caresses, et il se réprimanda mentalement en réalisant qu'il s'égarait. Sans rompre son étreinte, il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux – si fins, si chauds – de la jeune femme, tandis que d'une main possessive sur ses reins il la relevait de son lit, la ramenait en douceur contre lui. Les paumes de Yori se posèrent sur son torse, d'abord résistantes, puis se relâchèrent pour saisir les revers de sa veste. Il se recula d'un rien comme pour reprendre son souffle, mais sentit qu'elle se hissait aussitôt sur la pointe des pieds pour maintenir leurs lèvres scellées – un détail qui le fit sourire alors qu'à l'unisson ils approfondissaient leur baiser. Leurs langues se trouvèrent, s'amadouèrent, et il la laissa prendre le contrôle de leur étreinte, donner le rythme de leurs caresses. Un court instant, il perçut les canines de la jeune femme, nettes et effilées contre ses lèvres, et il espéra, _pria_ pour qu'elle le morde et boive ne serait-ce que quelques gouttes de son sang ainsi offert, avant que sa capacité naturelle de guérison ne referme la plaie.

Savait-elle qu'un tel échange – à la fois sanglant, envoûtant et sensuel – était possible ? Probablement, si elle avait bien accès à toutes ces mémoires qu'elle tenait d'autres vampires – et elle le lui avait déjà maintes fois prouvé.

Oserait-elle le faire ? Certainement pas.

Elle finit par rompre le baiser, haletante. Il rouvrit les yeux et front contre front, il l'observa avec fièvre, effleura de nouveau ses lèvres dans une deuxième invite muette, à laquelle elle se déroba faiblement. Il resserra le cercle possessif de ses bras sur ses hanches, et murmura.

\- C'est la deuxième fois que je t'embrasse, et je sais ce que tu as ressenti. Ne me fais pas croire que ça ne t'a pas plu. Que tu n'en as pas _envie_.

Yori battit des paupières, et dans la pénombre, la lueur carmine de ses prunelles répondit à sa place. Le souffle heurté, Aidô se doutait que son propre regard trahissait une même appétence, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait souhaité la mordre sans son consentement. Plutôt se gaver de Blood Tablets jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Yori parut mettre quelques secondes à analyser ses paroles, et soudain elle le repoussa, leva une main. Prévisible. Elle avait réagi exactement de la même manière quelques semaines plus tôt. Néanmoins il ne fit rien pour l'éviter, et la gifle claqua dans le silence de la chambre.

La joue cuisante et la mâchoire endolorie – elle cachait décidemment bien sa force – il se permit un simple grondement de douleur, mais raffermit l'étreinte de ses bras noués sur les reins de la jeune femme.

\- Gifle-moi autant que ça te chante, murmura-t-il, les yeux fermés. Cette fois-ci, je ne te lâcherai pas, Yori.

Il se retint de rougir à l'entente de ses propres paroles, et se félicita intérieurement qu'ils soient seuls. Cette femme – cette _gamine_ , si on comparait leurs expériences respectives – avait décidemment le don de lui faire dire n'importe quoi… Mais il pensait chacun des mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

Elle lutta faiblement pour se dégager, en vain. Puis ses poings serrés se posèrent sur sa chemise.

\- Regarde-moi, Aidô.

Notant au passage qu'elle venait enfin au tutoiement, il obtempéra, baissa la tête et se plongea dans les prunelles vindicatives de Yori. Les larmes aux yeux, elle lui rendit un regard étincelant de colère et d'impuissance. Du poing elle lui frappa le torse, et il réprima un recul, surpris encore une fois de trouver autant de vigueur chez une si petite femme – même vampire.

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi. Ce n'est pas parce j'en ai envie, que je peux me permettre de le faire, tu entends ?

Elle le frappa une deuxième fois.

\- Tu sais que ce pouvoir est une vraie malédiction… ! Après ma transformation, j'ai pris sans compter le sang de Yûki, puis celui de Zero. Tous leurs souvenirs se sont gravés en moi, ils m'envahissent et me dépassent sans cesse… ça fait des années que je lutte chaque jour seulement pour vivre avec. Des années… !

Sa voix se brisa sur ces ultimes mots, tandis qu'elle le frappait encore et encore, de plus en plus faiblement néanmoins.

\- Et tu veux que je recommence ? Supporter les Blood Tablets et leurs souvenirs sans aucun sens est déjà si pénible, et tu veux que je m'imprime d'une autre mémoire ? De _ta_ mémoire ? Je ne veux plus, je n'en peux plus d'avoir peur… Peur de devenir folle pour de bon !

Elle le frappa une dernière fois, à peine assez fort pour le faire frémir. Elle posa alors son front sur son torse, tremblante.

\- Et si je devenais avide comme ces vampires qui nous ont attaquées, Yûki et moi ? Et puisque qu'elle m'a transformée à contrecœur... si jamais je n'étais tout simplement pas faite pour être un vampire… Quelqu'un comme toi… ?

Un épais silence s'installa. Puis Yori éclata enfin en sanglots. Aidô resserra son emprise, protecteur. A l'époque où elle travaillait en secret à ses côtés pourFoedus Aurorae, il n'avait pas encore réalisé à quel point Yori comptait pour lui. Mais quand il avait appris son enlèvement, quand il avait su aux mains de quels salauds Yûki et elle étaient tombées, il en était resté profondément choqué.

En ce temps-là il croyait – purement et simplement, presque naïvement – qu'une Sang-Pur pouvait résister à tout ou presque. Mais une humaine, en revanche… Il avait préféré ne pas y songer, tant l'idée lui avait été atroce.

Et quand enfin Yori avait été ramenée par Zero, elle n'était déjà plus la même. Ressuscitée vampire, certes… mais aussi différente, d'une certaine manière. Comme morte de l'intérieur. Mais elle avait fourni tant d'efforts pour remonter la pente…

Il rejeta ces souvenirs en bloc. C'était loin tout ça. Si loin désormais ! Il fallait qu'il s'en persuade. Il fallait qu'ils avancent.

\- Ce ne sont pas des vampires qui t'ont fait ça, mais des monstres, Yori. Des créatures abjectes, qui n'avaient rien d'un vampire ni même d'un humain. Ils sont tous morts. Et moi vivant, personne d'autre ne pourra jamais plus te toucher comme ils l'ont fait. Je t'en fais le serment.

Elle secoua la tête, gémissante, mais l'enlaça et sanglota plus fort encore.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, innombrables. Sa joue cuisante posée sur les cheveux de Yori, Aidô la garda serrée contre lui jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots se soient apaisés. Derrière les rideaux, la luminosité baissait peu à peu. Le soir venait.

La jeune femme finit par tirer un mouchoir de sa poche, se moucha sans la moindre honte du bruit qu'elle pouvait faire, ce qui arracha à Aidô un petit sourire amusé. Quand elle se lova à nouveau contre lui, la respiration encore hachée de ses précédents pleurs, il redevint sérieux à contrecœur.

\- La Guilde te surveille, Yori. C'est grâce à un ancien collègue de Kiryû que je t'ai retrouvée.

Elle eut un frisson, et il resserra son étreinte, rassurant.

\- Ils savent que de mémoire d'archives, tu n'as plus jamais pris de sang à quiconque depuis la disparition de Kiryû et Yûki-sama. Et dans cet hôpital géré exclusivement par des vampires, il leur est de plus en plus évident que tu te rationnes en Blood Tablets. Je sais que ces trois-là sont les premières que tu avales depuis des jours, ajouta-t-il avec un coup d'œil à la petite boite intacte posée sur le lit.

Il hésita puis déposa un léger baiser sur les cheveux de Yori, en profita subrepticement pour humer son parfum délicat – douce torture. Puis il haussa la tête, cherchant son regard.

\- Le spectre de Yûki-sama et de ce qu'elle a fait jadis plane toujours. Tu n'es pas en sécurité ici, il faut que tu quittes les lieux, Yori.

La jeune femme soupira, puis se détacha de lui et essuya longuement ses larmes. Lorsqu'elle lui rendit son regard, il fut surpris de la trouver aussi alerte. Surpris, et admiratif.

\- Mon père me fait suivre depuis ma première crise, il y a trois ans, souffla-t-elle alors. Quand il a su que je cherchais à m'éloigner de toi, il m'a instamment conseillé de me faire admettre ici en secret, dans cette clinique de repos. Mais depuis, les médecins ont dû lui transmettre leurs observations sur mon état, et je ne peux plus sortir sans son accord désormais. J'ai déjà essayé, ajouta-t-elle rapidement en accordant un regard rancunier à la porte fermée. Je n'avais pas atteint le bout du couloir que déjà les vigiles de l'hôpital m'y attendaient.

Le Conseiller Saito Wakaba, réputé intraitable avec ses concurrents, l'était au moins autant avec ses propres enfants. Le jeune Aristocrate le trouvait plus sévère encore depuis que sa fille était devenue vampire – sévère et même cruel, paranoïaque et à la limite du harcèlement moral selon Aidô. Mais par respect pour Yori, il garda ses commentaires cinglants pour lui-même.

\- Je sais. Il a fait courir le bruit que tu étais partie en voyage d'investigation pour ton prochain roman. J'imagine qu'il pense agir pour le bien de ta famille… de ta mère notamment.

Le regard intransigeant de Yori se fit confus, et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Seika Wakaba sa mère était d'une santé fragile depuis quelques années, et l'hospitalisation de sa fille en centre psychiatrique n'avait pas arrangé son moral vacillant. Aidô supposait même que de là venait l'ambivalente animosité des fils Wakaba pour leur jeune sœur.

Il se secoua intérieurement. Avec douceur, il empauma à deux mains le visage de Yori, la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Mais ici, rien n'est fait pour que tu ailles mieux. J'ignore si ta famille s'en rend compte, mais si tu continues ainsi, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'on ne te signale comme Level E potentiel. Un jour, un hunter viendra enquêter jusqu'ici, et il ne sera pas aussi conciliant que Kiryû.

Le visage de Yori se ferma, consciente de la gravité de la situation, mais son regard resta interrogateur, et s'arrondit d'étonnement quand il esquissa un sourire malicieux.

\- C'est le week-end. Le directeur, ses subalternes et tous les dirigeants un tant soit peu influents de cet hôpital de vampires sont absents. Cela signifie qu'à l'heure actuelle, de par mon rang d'Aristocrate, je suis la plus haute autorité qui soit en ces murs. Et je décide que tu n'as plus ta place ici, Yori. Tu viens avec moi.

\- …Quoi ? Mais…

\- Chut. Toi aussi tu es une vampire, donc techniquement tu es censée m'obéir. Rassemble tes affaires.

Elle jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle, l'air d'ignorer par où commencer, avant de secouer la tête et de se tourner vers lui.

\- Mais enfin, Aidô, c'est absurde, je ne… Aidô ?

Elle le contempla avec stupeur alors qu'un doigt posé sur ses propres lèvres, Aidô lui faisait le signe implicite de se taire, son portable à l'oreille. Il eut un léger sursaut quand son interlocuteur décrocha, et son sourire s'élargit encore.

\- C'est bon, Kain. La fête peut commencer.

Il raccrocha aussitôt et prit Yori par la main, soudain plus sérieux.

\- Yûki-sama et Kiryû ne sont plus là. C'est triste, mais c'est la réalité. Je ne les connaitrais sûrement jamais aussi bien que toi, mais je suis certain d'une chose : ils n'auraient pas voulu que tu renies ainsi tout ce que tu es.

Yori finit par ciller sous son regard bleu pénétrant. Elle déglutit péniblement, et à voix basse, elle souffla ce qui devait la tarauder depuis des mois.

\- J'en ai conscience, Aidô. Mais depuis ma transformation… C'est à peine si je sais qui je suis.

La main du jeune vampire se resserra doucement sur la sienne, et il effleura son front de ses lèvres.

\- Je sais. Cette question apparaissait déjà en filigrane dans tes bouquins. Peu importe le sujet.

Les joues de Yori s'empourprèrent, une chose suffisamment rare pour qu'Aidô l'apprécie à sa juste valeur.

\- Tu… Tu les as vraiment tous lus ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ?

Il lui adressa un regard faussement blessé, avant de l'entraîner en direction de la porte. Réalisant qu'il était sérieux quant à son départ imminent, elle saisit au passage son sac à main et lui emboîta le pas. La main sur la poignée de la porte encore fermée, Aidô se figea.

\- Yori…

Il inspira longuement, à la recherche de ses mots.

\- Il est temps pour toi de vivre ta vie de vampire autrement que par procuration. Tous ces souvenirs ne t'appartiennent pas ? Très bien, je vais te faire en fabriquer des nouveaux. Pour chaque souvenir pénible et étranger, tu en auras dix autres bien meilleurs, rien qu'à toi.

Il sentit qu'il piquait littéralement un fard. Son don pour les beaux discours le désertait toujours quand il était question d'un sujet aussi sérieux. Mais qu'importe le choix – hasardeux, maladroit – de ses mots, il voulait dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis trop longtemps.

\- Tu ne supportes pas les Blood Tablets, et je te comprends mieux que personne. Tu ne veux plus boire de sang ni humain ni vampire, soit : je trouverai le moyen de te faire changer d'avis. Mais, Yori…

Il osa enfin lever les yeux, et à son soulagement il ne distingua ni moquerie, ni colère dans le regard attentif de la jeune femme.

\- S'il te plait, essaie de considérer ton état tel qu'il est réellement : un cadeau que Yûki-sama t'a fait. Une renaissance. Une seconde chance.

Les yeux d'ambre mêlé de rubis de Yori s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Muette, elle s'approcha de lui.

\- Moi, c'est ainsi que je l'ai vu. Et je ne te laisserai pas mourir. Je ne te lâcherai plus jamais. Même si je dois trouver le moyen d'annuler ton pouvoir de vampire, je…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, car Yori venait d'attraper le col de sa chemise, et haussée sur la pointe des pieds, elle captura ses lèvres dans un long baiser éperdu. Stupéfait, il ne songea même pas à lâcher la poignée de la porte, et savoura simplement l'instant.

Plus légère qu'un papillon, la main libre de Yori glissa de son col pour caresser son visage, se perdre dans ses cheveux en bataille. Elle cessa le baiser en douceur, le fixa entre ses cils avant de murmurer.

\- Vous parlez trop, Monsieur Aidô… Pour mon pouvoir, nous verrons bien.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme doutant elle-même de ce qu'elle venait de faire. De la main elle réarrangea son col en désordre.

\- Tu me crois. Et pour l'instant, ça me suffit.

Un grondement assourdi ébranla soudain les murs de la clinique. Une sirène s'éleva à travers le bâtiment, et les dispositifs anti-incendie au plafond crachèrent une pluie glacée qui eut tôt fait de tremper leurs vêtements. Aidô hésita entre bénir et maudire les circonstances, mais la fraicheur de l'eau eut le don de lui remettre les idées en place.

\- Mauvais timing, Kain. Mais on a failli attendre, plaisanta-t-il à l'adresse du plafond.

Négligeant le regard interrogateur de Yori, il resserra sa main sur la sienne, et elle répondit presque aussitôt.

\- On y va, souffla-t-il.

Il ouvrit la porte et s'engagea dans le couloir. L'alarme hurlait plus fort encore que dans la chambre, tandis que la même pluie glacée arrosait copieusement patients, visiteurs et infirmiers sans distinction. Aidô ralentit exprès l'allure, Yori à ses côtés, et ils se mêlèrent à ceux qui, à la fois pressés et abasourdis, évacuaient l'immeuble.

\- L'explosion, murmura Yori. C'était Akatsuki Kain, ton cousin ?

Aidô acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, le regard rivé vers le bout du couloir, là où se trouvaient les escaliers de secours.

\- Quelques boules de feu dans les conduits d'aération. C'est sans dommage, mais les détecteurs à incendie ont parfaitement rempli leur rôle. Le service de sécurité va être débordé, tu ne seras plus leur priorité.

Main dans la main, les deux vampires remontèrent le couloir, portés par la foule. A mi-chemin des escaliers de secours, les ascenseurs s'ouvrirent soudain, et quelques hommes en costume en sortirent et scrutèrent la foule hétéroclite. La main de Yori se crispa.

\- Ils travaillent pour mon père, souffla-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Sur l'impulsion d'Aidô, ils rebroussèrent chemin, remontèrent le couloir en longeant un mur, là où la foule était moins dense.

\- Ne te retourne pas.

Yori acquiesça en silence, sa main serrée dans celle d'Aidô. Alors qu'ils revenaient à hauteur de la chambre de la jeune femme, un cri derrière eux – près, trop près à leur goût – les fit bondir.

 **\- Là ! Arrêtez-les !**

\- Viens… !

Aidô commença à courir, Yori sur ses talons. Il leva sa main libre vers la foule, et la jeune femme crut distinguer un éclair blanc jaillir de sa paume. Un souffle de neige glacée fendit l'assemblée, libérant ainsi le passage.

\- Vite !

La poigne d'Aidô sur sa main se fit de fer, et ils filèrent comme le vent à travers les passants déboussolés. Quelques mètres avant la fin du couloir, le vampire obliqua sans hésiter vers une autre porte de service.

\- Entre, et monte au dernier étage, lui souffla-t-il avant de lui lâcher la main.

\- Pas sans toi.

\- Fais ce que je te dis pour une fois. J'arrive.

Alors qu'il concentrait son pouvoir sur le sol plastifié pour le rendre aussi glissant qu'une patinoire, impropre à une poursuite, Yori se jeta sur la barre anti-panique de la porte et déboucha dans un escalier de service désert. Elle gravit les premières marches métalliques avant de se figer, l'oreille tendue, puis s'appuya contre le garde-fou et scruta les paliers inférieurs. A sa frayeur grandissante, un martellement assourdissant trahissait que d'autres personnes montaient en toute hâte. A en croire les ordres braillés et leurs silhouettes massives, ils étaient au moins quatre.

Au même instant, Aidô déboula sur le palier.

 **\- Monte !**

Il referma dans un fracas d'outre-tombe la porte derrière lui et la maintint fermement d'une main, saisit son portable de l'autre. Tandis qu'il composait un numéro, la porte et son encadrement se couvrirent d'une épaisse couche de glace. Il eut une grimace pour son ouvrage réalisé à la va-vite, avant de s'élancer à la suite de Yori.

\- Ça tiendra bien quelques minutes. Allez !

Ils grimpèrent les marches quatre à quatre, Aidô la main tendue derrière lui pour couvrir systématique chaque marche d'un givre traître et glissant.

\- Sur le toit de l'aile Est ! aboya-t-il à son téléphone. Quoi ? Oui, maintenant, pas demain !... Je m'en fous qu'il fasse nuit ! Débrouille-toi !

Le souffle court, portée par l'adrénaline, Yori atteignit le dernier palier, se jeta contre la poignée qui s'ouvrit sans résistance. La nuit noire et venteuse l'accueillit tandis qu'elle scrutait l'immense terrasse, déserte mais sans issue. Elle courut jusqu'au garde-corps le plus proche. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle contempla les murs lisses, le sol à quelques dizaines de mètres en contrebas. Elle déglutit avec peine : ils avaient beau être des vampires, ils n'avaient aucune chance de survivre à une telle chute !

Elle eut une nouvelle décharge d'adrénaline quand elle entendit le battement caractéristique d'un hélicoptère en vol, encore hors de vue mais vraisemblablement en approche.

\- C'est trop haut, Aidô ! lui lança-t-elle alors qu'il déboulait à son tour sur le toit.

\- Non, c'est parfait !

Il referma la porte derrière lui, la verrouilla d'une chape de glace. Il s'élança ensuite vers Yori, la ramena vers le centre de la terrasse, et scruta le ciel noir d'encre avec anxiété, toujours au téléphone.

\- On y est, c'est bon je te dis !

Il activa le flash de son portable puis le leva haut dans les airs, faisant de grands signes au firmament. A la stupeur de Yori, l'hélicoptère apparut soudain à une centaine de mètres de hauteur, jusque-là tous feux éteints dans l'obscurité.

\- C'est assez large, descends ! Pose-toi !

L'hélicoptère amorçait laborieusement sa descente, gêné par l'obscurité qui régnait sur le toit mais aussi la brise qui soufflait par intermittences. Aidô étouffa un juron tout sauf aristocratique, et resserra d'instinct sa prise sur la main de Yori.

\- C'était prévu qu'il vienne jusqu'ici ? cria-t-elle dans le vacarme peu à peu assourdissant.

\- Oui ! Enfin, plus ou moins… C'était le plan C, ou peut-être même D !

Aidô eut un sourire qui se voulait ironique, mais Yori à l'évidence n'y croyait guère. Au même moment la porte qui donnait sur l'escalier émit un craquement violent, suivi d'un deuxième plus fort encore. Les crocs découverts sous le coup de l'adrénaline, Aidô quitta des yeux l'hélicoptère et concentra son attention sur la porte, non sans avoir intimé à Yori – en vain – de se tenir derrière lui.

Une troisième explosion retentit, et la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, libérant un épais nuage de flammes sur les pavés du toit. Une silhouette massive mais athlétique bondit du brasier et stoppa sa course à quelques mètres d'Aidô.

\- Kain ! T'en as mis le temps ! Active-toi !

Le grand vampire ténébreux aux cheveux flamboyants adressa un regard excédé à son cousin, mais tendit les bras en direction de deux des coins de la terrasse. Ses larges paumes s'illuminèrent, et un torrent de flammes parut jaillir du néant, fusa sur les pavés gris qui bordaient la terrasse, et traça peu à peu un immense carré lumineux, assez grand pour y garer un petit avion. Soudain à la lueur des flammes ronflantes, on se serait cru en plein jour, et la température s'avéra vite à peine supportable.

\- Un taré avait mis de la glace partout dans l'escalier, lança Kain, qu'est-ce que j'y peux !

Les imprécations d'Aidô cessèrent aussitôt, et il eut une grimace qui dans d'autres circonstances, aurait volontiers fait rire Yori.

\- Ce n'était pas prévu que des gorilles de la Wakaba Corp nous poursuivent, j'ai dû improviser !

\- Evidemment qu'ils avaient le temps d'arriver de la capitale, vu le temps que tu as passé dans cette chambre à faire je-ne-sais-quoi ! Alors épargne-moi tes commentaires, tu veux !

Aidô ravala sa réplique, les joues en feu. Il eut un regard en coin pour Yori, qui tout à coup se piquait d'intérêt pour ses chaussures, et préféra en rester là. Kain les contempla l'un comme l'autre, main dans la main et leurs regards diamétralement opposés, puis il leva les yeux au ciel. En marmonnant, il retourna vers l'escalier et entreprit de faire fondre le verrou de la porte, histoire de gagner un peu de temps.

L'hélicoptère avait réamorcé sa descente, beaucoup plus rapide grâce au terrain désormais balisé par Kain. Dans un vacarme de tempête, l'appareil se posa presque délicatement sur le pavage gris. Le moteur toujours en marche, la porte coulissante s'ouvrit et une femme aux longs cheveux blonds cendrés leur fit signe d'approcher.

\- Montez ! cria Ruka Sôen, tant à cause du brouhaha que du micro-casque plaqué sur ses oreilles.

Poussée par Aidô, Yori se figea au moment de saisir la main tendue. Crispée de tout son être, elle se perdit dans les yeux bruns étincelants de la belle Aristocrate.

Impatient, Aidô s'étonna de cet arrêt et regarda tour à tour les deux vampiresses. Yori avait serré les poings à l'extrême, ses prunelles d'ambre envahies d'un carmin furieux. Ruka, en réponse à cette menace à peine voilée, montrait presque inconsciemment les crocs, barrait désormais de son corps l'accès à l'hélicoptère.

 _« Je refuse d'y croire ! Kaname-sama n'aurait jamais pu faire une chose pareille, encore moins s'il savait pour Yûki-sama ! Yori Wakaba n'est qu'une menteuse, une folle que la soif fait délirer ! Il faut la faire enfermer ! »_

Une brève seconde, Aidô se remémora le dernier échange – plus qu'houleux – entre les deux femmes, et étouffa un juron.

\- Ruka, plus tard… !

Son interpellation fit mouche : l'Aristocrate cessa aussitôt de gronder, quitta l'attitude prostrée qu'elle avait inconsciemment adoptée. Avec un reniflement dédaigneux, elle tendit une main à Yori qui, après une ultime hésitation, la saisit de mauvaise grâce et se hissa dans l'hélicoptère.

\- Kain ! s'écria Aidô alors qu'il montait à son tour.

Son cousin abandonna la porte qu'il s'efforçait de condamner et s'élança au pas de course vers l'hélicoptère, sauta à son bord tandis que Ruka fermait l'habitacle derrière lui.

\- Allez, on décolle, lança avec morgue une jeune et jolie rousse depuis le cockpit. Compte-rendu.

\- Tout est ok, répliqua son copilote d'une même voix neutre. Plein gaz.

\- Stabilise. Go.

Assise à l'arrière, Yori, oublieuse de son harnais de sécurité, contemplait les inséparables Rima Toya et Senri Shiki, mannequins de profession, sur le point de faire décoller un hélicoptère comme si cela leur était parfaitement habituel. Aidô retint un rire face à son expression stupéfaite, et entreprit de lui attacher son harnais.

\- Ces deux-là font encore tout ensemble, même le passage du brevet de pilotage !

L'hélicoptère rugit puis s'arracha de son support à une vitesse qui leur parut à tous vertigineuse. Dédaignant de s'attacher, Kain scrutait la terrasse par un hublot quand il eut une expression féroce.

\- Ah ! Tes gorilles viennent de défoncer la porte.

A cause du vacarme, Aidô lisait davantage sur ses lèvres qu'il ne l'entendait gronder. Son cousin entrouvrit la main, une flamme minuscule couvant au creux de sa paume.

\- S'ils nous canardent, je ne réponds plus de rien… !

Aidô sursauta.

\- Non mais ça va pas ! Jamais ils ne tireraient, la fille de leur patron est dans cet appareil !

Comme pour le narguer, une série de chuintements résonna à l'extérieur de la carlingue, et Aidô blêmit. Ce n'était que le moteur qui chauffait, n'est-ce pas ?

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Rima et Shiki, concentrés sur leur ascension, et dont l'absence de réaction devait être – probablement ? – rassurante. Un autre coup d'œil vers Kain, qui venait de quitter le hublot dans un soupir, sa flamme étouffée, et il respira plus librement.

Ruka tendit un micro-casque à ses deux comparses, qu'Aido enfila aussitôt.

\- Où va-t-on… Chef ? lança-t-elle avec morgue maintenant qu'il pouvait l'entendre.

Aidô réfléchit un très court instant. Dans l'élaboration en catastrophe de son projet, il n'avait même pas envisagé l'après.

\- A la résidence principale des Aidô, répliqua-t-il avec soudain une boule au ventre. Je prends l'entière responsabilité de toute cette opération. Merci à tous les quatre.

Kain et Ruka le fixèrent avec stupeur, mais il eut un regard appuyé et ils n'insistèrent guère. La vampiresse valida ses directives dans son micro, et à l'avant, Rima eut un signe de tête. L'hélicoptère obliqua en douceur et fila à travers la nuit. Ils seraient sur place dans à peine une heure, ce qui laissait à Aidô tout juste le temps de préparer sa défense. Parce qu'il aurait certainement pas mal de comptes à rendre…

Il faudrait payer pour les dégâts causés à l'hôpital. Il comptait également – avec l'accord de Yori bien sûr – aller s'expliquer avec Saito Wakaba, le convaincre que la situation de sa fille ne dépendait plus exclusivement des autorités humaines. Quitte à se faire aider par les anciens contacts de Kiryû Zero, il trouverait le moyen de la libérer de ce scandale qui avait salué sa transformation…

Tout comme il croyait Yori quand elle affirmait être capable de garder en mémoire chaque souvenir de sang. Il n'avait pas menti quelques minutes plus tôt : puisque cela empêchait la jeune femme de vivre pleinement, il se plongerait dans les archives du Sénat et de la Guilde à la recherche d'un remède. Il parcourrait le monde si nécessaire, car après tout, peut-être que son cas n'était pas unique ?

Tant de choses à faire… Mais elle en valait mille fois la peine.

Alors qu'il commençait tout juste à réaliser ce qu'il venait d'accomplir, la main de Yori vint chercher la sienne, et dans l'obscurité il ne put retenir un sourire victorieux. S'arrangeant comme il pouvait avec les harnais de sécurité, il entoura de son bras les épaules de la jeune femme. Après un temps d'hésitation, elle se pressa contre lui, son front posé contre son cou, et il embrassa doucement ses cheveux cuivrés, encore humides.

\- Ça va ? hasarda-t-il à mi-voix, craignant qu'elle ne puisse l'entendre mais fatigué de crier.

Elle répondit pourtant d'un acquiescement, resserra sa main dans la sienne. Il eut une profonde expiration et ferma les yeux, désireux de profiter de l'instant. Et au diable ses excuses, il trouverait bien un truc à répondre au chef de famille, son père…

Après quelques minutes de silence, il sentit Yori se raidir. Ramené à la réalité, Aidô surprit dans la pénombre les yeux accusateurs de Ruka posés sur sa compagne. Il eut un signe de tête menaçant ainsi qu'un regard noir qui en disait long, et l'aristocrate détourna la tête avec dédain. Au même instant, Yori se redressa et lâcha sa main, paraissant se perdre dans l'observation du paysage sombre, parsemé de points lumineux. Après un temps d'hésitation, il la vit fouiller dans son sac, tirer discrètement deux Blood Tablets qu'elle avala sans atermoiement.

Soucieux, il saisit un des derniers micro-casques pendus à la carlingue, et après avoir quêté par signes son approbation, il lui plaça l'objet sur les oreilles.

\- Yori ? Tu m'entends ?

Les mains posées sur les oreillettes par réflexe inconscient, elle acquiesça en silence. Il se plongea alors dans son regard, y étudia longuement la teinte carmine qui s'estompait peu à peu, ses lèvres qu'il mourait encore d'envie d'embrasser, entrouvertes sur deux canines encore effilées.

Ils portaient tous un casque, ils l'entendraient donc tous. Et c'était bien son intention.

\- Tu es des nôtres, Yori. Je ne laisserai personne affirmer le contraire. Même pas eux, qui sont mes plus chers amis, ma deuxième famille.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Ruka se raidir, prête à cracher son venin, et Kain lui lancer un semblant de coup de pied, histoire de la faire taire – ou plutôt de rediriger sur lui le courroux de l'ombrageuse Aristocrate. L'air sur ses gardes, Yori eut un bref coup d'œil dans leur direction. Puis elle revint sur Aidô et déglutit en silence, les yeux brillants comme quand elle retenait bravement ses larmes, à l'hôpital.

\- Nul n'a plus le droit d'en douter. Et le premier qui ose, je le gèle sur place.

Yori resta de marbre. Elle baissa les yeux et lui prit à nouveau la main, tandis que l'autre glissait vers son col, faisait mine de l'arranger. Les joues à peine roses, elle articula alors en silence ce qui le ramena bien loin en arrière, dans cette chambre silencieuse où ils semblaient s'être tout dit, où un ultime baiser avant leur fuite avait paru receler bien des promesses.

 _« Vous parlez trop, Monsieur Aidô. »_

Yori eut un sourire à peine visible, mais elle lui étreignit la main avec reconnaissance. Il lui rendit son regard avec insistance, puis doucement posa son front contre le sien. Elle baissa les paupières, il finit par en faire de même.

Et ainsi main dans la main, souffle contre souffle, Aidô opta pour le silence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

… _Let's Escape…_

.

.

.

.

 _To be continued… ?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Jusque-là, je n'avais aucun moyen de répondre officiellement aux revieweurs guest (ceux qui review sans avoir de compte). Maintenant, c'est possible, grâce à notre nouveau forum, disponible dans la section forum de ce site !_

 _._

 _J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer l'ouverture des Archives d'Elenthya !_

 _Pour échanger vos théories, découvrir des anecdotes d'écriture, avoir accès à certaines de mes réponses aux lecteurs via les Lettres Ouvertes, plus qu'une adresse, accessible à tous !_

 _._

Edit : impossible de vous mettre le lien complet ici, le site me censure. Je vous invite à le localiser via le moteur de recherche du site : tapez « les archives » et vous tomberez sur mon forum, « Les Archives d'Elenthya ».

.

.

.

 _En l'attente de vos remarques,_

 _Bien à vous… !_

 _._

 _Elenthya_


End file.
